A user equipment may determine its degree of mobility. The degree of mobility for a given user equipment may be useful to the network to allow adjusting various values associated with, for example, handover target cell selection, discontinuous reception (DRX) configuration, changing user equipment to an idle state, and the like. For example, a user equipment that is highly mobile may move through a cell at a high rate of speed. This high mobility may impact the service provided to the user equipment with respect to the handover (when the user equipment is in a connected state). To illustrate further with an example, if the network decides to use a target handover cell for a highly mobile user equipment and use the same cell for a less mobile user equipment, the network may command a handover to a cell which no longer serves the highly mobile user equipment. Indeed, these concerns are only exacerbated in so-called heterogeneous networks that include macro cells, picocells, femtocells, or a combination thereof.